Yugi Moments
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: This is a collection of stories that involve Yugi as a teenager, his friends, and dealing with Yami for as a father-like figure. Lots of Fluff, cutness, and more.
1. Chapter 1 Texting

**Description: **Sometimes Yami uses texting to parent, other times he just likes to mess with Yugi. Yugi receives a text from Yami while he's in class.

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but if i did Yami would have stayed! just sayin...**

**Chapter 1: Texting**

Yugi was sitting in the back of his history class in the middle of texting Joey when he received another text. A text from Yami no less.

You would think that having a pharaoh as a guardian would offer some pretty interesting texts.

You would be wrong.

But that of course did not stop Yugi from imagining what those texts would look like:

**Tea pnched Seto. . . . LMFAO**

**Won another tornament W00t!**

WTF joey lost anoter duel.

Of course Yugi knew that if Yami did text, he would never text like _that_, but he could dream couldn't he?

The texts Yami did send—since he was always out and about and was not always necessarily there—let's just say it took helicopter parenting to a new level.

His texts looked something like this:

**Homework done?**

**Home yet? **Which was Yami's short subtle way of saying you-should-have-been-home-five- minutes-ago-and-just-because-I'm-not-there-does-not-mean-I-do-not-know-you-are-out-passed-curfew. It was unfair really. Yugi was allowed to go to fight against crazed psychos and save the world, and yet had to be in by 10 pm. Ridiculous. Although to be fair, Domino City did have a 10 pm curfew for unaccompanied teens that were not going to or from a school related event or work.

Then there was the most common text he got from Yami:

**No**

And Yugi's least favorite:

**I know what you are doing.**

Ominous.

Very ominous.

Yugi would not deny that he did have a tendency to get into mischief. He could not help it; he was a live in the moment type of guy. He also had a huge helping of humor that people just seemed not to appreciate fully.

The first time Yugi had received that ominous text had been a few months ago shortly after they had finally adjusted to living at Seto's manor. There was a function and he had been about to pour a powder that he had bought from a joke-shop into a gargantuan crystal punch bowl. It would have turned the teeth green of anyone who drank from it. It was the perfect prank, because there was an hour delay from the moment the person drank to the point when their teeth turned green—by then everyone would have had a drink.

But Yugi had received _that text_.

Prank terminated.

The second time Yugi received _that text_, Yami was not anywhere near Yugi. In fact, he was on a completely different continent. Yugi had climbed a tree, the ridiculously tall tree in Seto's backyard.

And then Yugi had received _that text_.

Monkeying around . . . successfully terminated.

And so it went over the years with Yugi receiving _that text_ at just the right moment.

Yugi knew that Yami had no superpowers or anything, but he was not really sure if that was true. He swore Yami had to be psychic. He just had to be. There was no other reason as to why the man could possible know that he was up to something.

So Yugi had checked. He probably had spent at least a total of a couple weeks over the last few years trying to figure out how Yami always seemed to know when he was up to something. Yugi did not have a tracker on him and there were no hidden cameras following him around. He had suspected maybe Yami was using Seto's helicopter or something to spy on him and he would occasionally glance suspiciously up at the sky.

The truth was far simpler than what Yugi imagination had created. Yami had no idea of truly knowing when Yugi was up to something, he simply understood how Yugi's mind worked. The boy was incredibly intelligent, a little bit too curious and way too much of a thrill seeker to not be either doing something or at least thinking about doing something he probably should not be doing. Yami figured if he randomly sent out _that text_ there was a 97% chance of it being timely appropriate.

He did not send _that _text out often, just enough to get Yugi thinking about his actions. Even though he never asked Yugi if he actually had been up to something at the time, Yami knew it worked.

Super Nanny had nothing on him.

AND it was just fun to do. The looks Yugi gave later on at home were priceless.

Yugi finished his message to Joey and pressed send. Then he looked at the text Yami sent him. It read:

**Dinner at** **Mario****'s. **

Mario's had the best pizza in Domino. Yugi was so excited that he did not even think before replying.

**Sweet! **

Less than 30 seconds later he received another text from Yami.

**Why are you texting in class?**

Yugi's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He re-read the text. Leave it up to Yami to text him and not want a response. And the man had text-ed him while he was in class no less. He had to know he was in class, _had to_.

How was he supposed to respond to that?

If he responded, he would be texting in class. But Yugi _really_ wanted to explain that he had not meant to text in class and that he was only replying as a curtsey. After all, Yami could not possibly have known that he had also been texting Joey. Right?

Yugi looked out the classroom's big windows, his eyes narrowing at the cloudless blue sky. He swore he could see a helicopter. He looked back at his phone and then back out the window. He frowned slightly, ignoring the text Joey just sent him, and slipped the phone back into his book bag. He looked out the window again suspiciously and scooted his desk away from the window. He ignored the curious stares of his classmates.

.

.

.

15 blocks from Domino High, Seto Kaiba stopped paying attention to his latop and looked at the pharaoh beside him on the couch. Yami had that sly grin on his face, that I'm-messing-with-Yugi look Seto had come to know.

Seto shook his head. "You leave that poor guy alone."

Yami chuckled and put the phone back into his suit pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>Thanks for reading! Please Review. There will be more chapters up too! Like I said in the description just random one-shots :) If you any Ideas id love to hear them!


	2. Chapter 2 Fanfiction

**Chapter 2: Fanfiction  
><strong>

Joey hummed softly as he scrolled through search results for his name on Google…why he was searching his name, we'll never know. As Joey hit the bottom of the first page he ran into something interesting.

_Fanfiction Yugioh Archive. _

What? Yugioh archive? Why do we have our own archive…

Curious, he clicked the link and was instantly taken to a list of links, all with summaries outlining _stories. _Of _them. _

"Whatcha reading?"

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin as Yugi suddenly appeared beside him.

"I dunno. It's called 'Fanfiction'. There's _stories _about us on here, Yug!" Joey scrolled through the list until he found one that read _K. Jounouchi._"WHAT! Everyone on here knows my Japanese name!"

Yugi quickly read through the summary. "What does Joey/Yugi slash mean?" he asked curiously.

Joey shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He clicked the link and started reading the first paragraph.

"Oh, my gosh…go back, go back!" Yugi suddenly squeaked, face halfway between bright red and green.

Joey was confused for a moment before he caught up with Yugi and choked on air, cheeks turning tomato red as he quickly pressed the back arrow.

"Well," he said after Yugi didn't look like he was going to throw up. "I guess that's what 'slash' means…"

"That is so disgusting!" Yugi muttered. He gagged once, but finally calmed down. "What's the Devotionshipping?"

"Tea Gardner and Joey Wheeler romance," Joey read, before realizing what he was saying. "OH, yuck! That's even grosser than _slash_!"

Yugi just smirked and read several summaries before his smile faded. "Yugi is kidnapped…Yugi is injured…Yugi is nearly killed…" he muttered. "Good grief, do all these people hate me or something?"

Joey had been reading several of the 'author's notes' at the top of each story. "Nope…actually, they all seem to _love _you," he said, a smirk growing on his face. "Listen to this author - she said she just loves making you the damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress?" Yugi yelled. "_Damsel in distress_?"

"Quiet down! I'm reading," Joey ordered. "Hey, look! A bunch of the authors are saying that you-"

"Okay. That's enough Fanfiction." Yugi reached over and erased the search history and browser before closing the internet.

Sighing, Joey stood up from the computer and flipped on the TV. Yugi sat down in an arm chair and started texting on his cell.

After a few silent minutes Joey's gaze slid sideways, and a grin grew on his face. "So…does this mean the next time you get hurt or something I can call you a damsel in distress?"

"No."

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone for reviews/alerts :) I appreciate it. I thought i lost my touch in writing. Guess i haven't :P R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3 Yami And His Car

**Authors Note: Here's another chapter. I got it up as i fast i could! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: Yami and His Car**

A 15 year old Yugi looked longingly at all the gadgets inside Yami's Hummer and turned pleading eyes to his guardian.

"No." Was the low growl he got in reply.

"But, Yami! We're almost home, and there are no cars on this road; why can't I drive?" Yugi pouted in his seat.

"Because this is a very special vehicle that I would rather not let you take control of; what if you crash it?" Yami tried to shut down Yugi's enthusiasm.

"But, Yami" Yugi whined. He started to stare at Yami with bright violet eyes, when a harsh bark from the pharaoh stopped him.

"Don't! I know that trick

Yugi jutted his bottom lip out, pouting even more. "I just want to drive the Hummer…" He mumbled, picking an invisible piece of lint from his jacket.

"Yeah, well, when you get your licence, you can drive it…" Yugi brightened. "…Maybe…" Yugi frowned and tipped his head to the side, studying Yami. "…Probably not…" Yugi scowled and returned to pouting.

"It's just a car…"

Oh no he didn't! He did not just _DIS_ the epic monster that is the H2 Hummer!

"It's not just a car!" Yami ran a hand lovingly over the steering wheel. "It's a black tank: fully automated stereo system, rearview camera… It's my baby…" He cooed softly to the car and Yugi's eyes widened.

"O-o-kay, Yami… You can swoon over your awesome monster trunk later; right, now, we need to get back to the Manor." Yugi waved his head to the gate that they were slowly nearing.

Yami cleared his throat. "Uh-um, yes, yes…The Manor."

They drove through the gate, up the long driveway and Yami parked the car in the usual place before getting out. Yugi also got out of the monster truck, as he affectionately called it, and tried his luck at a sincere, wide-eyed pout.

Yami came around the side of the car, heading toward the door. He pointed at Yugi. "Don't try it, young man. There is no driving, no touching, no _looking _at this vehicle until you have had your license for at least four years; understand?"

Yugi whined. "But, Yami! If I wait that long, I'll already have my own cool car!"

"Exactly." Was the curt reply the boy got.

Yugi scowled, but went into the mansion and said good night to Yami. Yami smiled at his aibou.

"Good night, Yugi! I'll be down here in the living room if you need anything." Yugi nodded and with that he went to bed.

But he didn't sleep.

Instead, he waited until the clock read 2:23 AM, and he heard Yami's foot falls in the hall. That was when he made his move. He sprang from the bed, and quietly tip-toed down the hallway. He sat outside Yami's bedroom, listening to the run of the sink as the man brushed his teeth, the turning of pages in a book, the click of a light switch, and the heavy breathing of a slumbering pharaoh.

He quietly stood from his zen pose on the floor and with expertise of sneaking downstairs for a late night snack came in handy: he knew each creaky floor board, each steps that talked, and he knew how to get around them, too. After sliding down the banister to avoid five especially loud steps, Yugi found himself on the lower level on the mansion.

Feeling more confident, he stepped out into the large sitting room and started the slow journey towards the garage entrance. He reached the door and reached up, and turned the knob. The door opened with a loud creek, earning a long wince from Yugi. He waited breathless to see if anyone had woken up from the noise, but when everything appeared still, Yugi entered the garage, leaving the door open.

He quietly scuttled through the dark to where the beautiful Hummer was located. He frowned slightly. This seemed too easy and he wondered if he should go back to bed…but, then again, the open cookie jar was right in front of him, enticing him to just go for a joy ride! I mean, really, what could go wrong?

He stepped forward and the Hummer was illuminated by motion censored lighting on the ceiling. He walked toward the driver's seat, and reached out to open the door.

_BLOOR-BLOOR-BLOOR-BLOOR!_

Yugi stood back shocked: why did Yami lock the car when they were safe in the garage? He never did before!

Apparently, Yugi had voiced his concerns aloud as the siren blared, because he got a response. The siren was shut off, and Yami's voice made the Boy Wonder whirl around.

"Because I knew you would pull a little stunt like this." Even though Yami's face showed seriousness, his voice was filled with amusement. A smile twitched on the pharaoh's lips as he added, "I'm surprised you got this far without me realizing! I knew you would try and go for a joy ride, but I wasn't sure when; I guess you pulled one over on me, eh?"

Yugi grinned. Yami knew about Yugi's little trip to the Hummer, but he still had no idea as to where the cookies and ice cream were vanishing to…

**Authors Note: **I have motion censored lighting in my garage. Sometimes annoying -_- but sometimes handy and i just love hummers :D lol R & R!


	4. Chapter 4 Emergency

**Authors Note: **A Nice long chapter for you guys.:) Took me 3 hours to write but I did it! And thanks to Drawn2Danger for giving me the idea of Yugi getting hurt. ;)

**Chapter 4: Emergency**

"Maybe you should just let me _breathe_-"

"I'm trying to protect you," Yami argued. His crimson eyes were biting at me sharply, and I couldn't help but take an aggressive offense.

"Well, maybe you _aren't _protecting me! Ever think about _that_?"

Yami seethed, his fists hard at his sides. His jaw was set tightly, and I could tell he was trying to keep his anger in check. We both have anger problems, don't get me wrong, and we fight as much as we don't, but still...

"You are sixteen- you need to learn to _grow up_."

Ooh... That was the _wrong _thing to say.

I felt my heart drop like a hammer, and my vocal cords cracked and grew dry. My face went slack- I felt it, and Yami's eyes instantly showed his sudden sorrow. He reached out a hand, his lips moving slowly as he groped for words. "Yugi..., I-"

"No!" I screamed at him, feeling tears coming to my eyes. I took a step back, my eyebrows furrowed tightly as I tried to keep from crying. "You- You- I- I grew up when I was ten years old!" I roared at him, my hands balled up. I wanted to punch him, to kick him, to bite him- yes. Bite.

Anything to get my point across.

"I grew up when my parents _left me_!" I screamed at him, my voice bouncing off the walls. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I shook my head before hissing, "I _hate _you..."

I turned and ran, not looking back.

Yami didn't come after me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I rode down the four-lane street, the wind blowing my hair into my face. I wasn't wearing my helmet, mostly to just piss off Yami, but I did really like those cold breezes in my hair.

The sky was black, and street lamps and light poles littered around, giving adequate enough light for me to drive.

_Bub, bub, bub, bub, bub, bub, bub, bub-_

My cycle starting drifting onto the white dots. I swerved back into my lane, trying to ignore the numerous horns I heard blaring at me. My ears felt like they were bleeding, my head was throbbing, and tears still ran down my cheeks. Blinking back more tears, I sped forward, in between two cars, and jetted across the intersection just before the light turned red.

More honking, but I ignored it.

I began to wonder where I was headed. It didnt matter, as long as i could relax, chill, not worry about Yamior my 'lack of maturity'. I could just... _be_...

"WATCH OUT!"

Maybe.

**CRASH!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I am the most idiotic, the stupidest, and the most ignorant fool in the whole-frickin'-world.

I crashed into a light pole.

Yeah.

When I was having my mind-monologue, I veered off again, only this time, there wasn't just white dots and an empty street in front of me.

There was a light pole.

Great.

I was sprawled out supine, both arms out like a bird. I couldn't feel my left leg, which scared the heck out of me. Warm, wet stuff ran down the side of my face and my neck. My right arm hurt very, _very _badly. I first tested my neck to see if it could possibly be broken, and, after assessing that it wasn't, I craned it to see my arm.

I almost threw up the Salmon that I had for dinner earlier that night.

I had been wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and leather jacket, and now, my arm was shredded. _Shredded_. Several of my fingers looked broken, and you could barely see any skin through the red that oozed out freely. A bit of pink and white peered out of my forearm- muscle and bone.

I heaved, sending puke out over my torso.

My torso.

Aw, crap.

My chest had a long gash in it that was letting blood soak out into my white shirt, causing it to stick to my skin. Not to mention the puke that- we won't go there.

I saw why I couldn't feel my left leg.

My bike- a once _beautiful _little blue and black motorcycle, tailored to my height, was lying over my leg. It's grill was ripped off, and the front wheel was torn through-and-through. The handle was underneath my knee, while the rest of the bike bit down into the flesh of my shin.

Alarms blared, and I could just barely make out flashing lights on the horizon.

_Aw, crap..._

A warm hand touched my face lightly, and I flinched, taking in a hiss of air. Blinking harshly, I looked up and saw a woman in all white- her hair pulled back in a bun. "You're gonna be okay," she said loudly, strongly, and gestured for something.

An ambulance.

She was an ER.

I _hated _hospitals.

And _Yami_would know...

"N-No..." I tried to say, but it came out a moan. The woman smiled gently, though I could see the fear in her eyes. I wasn't in _that _bad of shape... Was I?

Apparently so, since I felt a collar being placed around my neck. Someone hefted up my bike, and I felt a _whoosh _of liquid run out of my leg. "Get some pressure on that!" I heard someone shout. "And get the stretcher out! Now!"

Another person- an African man- knelt down next to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and began to inspect what I guessed was a large gash on my face. "Why are you not wearin' a helmet, son?" he asked with a chuckle, trying to brush off the situation.

I tried to chuckle, but a snort of blood came out of my mouth, and I gasped for air. Quickly, the man had out a rag and was wiping up the red. He smiled, showing off pearly teeth. "I know why you weren't wearin' a helmet. You're a teenager- that's why."

I smirked slightly, then hissed in pain as someone touched my leg.

A stretcher was slid under my body- it jostled my leg and hit a few bruises- but I managed to only grunt in pain a few times.

They wheeled me into the ambulance. By now, the shock and adrenaline was leaving my system, and I could feel every nerve, aver busted blood vessel, every broken bone, bruise, and torn muscle in my body. Someone put a needle into my arm, and I felt a sudden release of pain as painkillers flooded my system.

I managed to mumble, "Thank you..." before black shadows appeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up what I supposed was several hours later.

The scratchy sheets- stark white- and bright lights in the ceiling, blinding me, provided the information I needed to evaluate that I was, indeed, at a hospital. I felt intense, searing pain in my arm. Turning my head a bit, I saw that it was wrapped up firmly in gauze. But it didn't look like they had done surgery just yet. From what I had seen earlier, I would _definitely _be needing surgery. My leg, I saw upon further inspection, was wrapped up. It was no more than gashes, which had been stitched, from what I could feel.

Craning my neck further (with a sharp pain), I saw the clock read: **11:30PM**.

After me and Yami had our 'spouts', I could often be out until **3****AM**. Yami wouldn't be worrying- and a good thing, too.

A gentle knocking came at the door, and I looked over to see another lady with a tight bun- only hers was bleached blonde- and was wearing turquoise scrubs. She smiled at me from behind large, Harry Potter-glasses and clicked her tongue playfully. "You've got yourself in a tizzy, kid."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same.

She brought out a clipboard out and began to take some notes on my heart monitor and IV fluids. She looked at me, lips pursed. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Yugi," I said softly, hoping she wouldn't ask for a last name.

She did.

"Do you have a last name?"

Reluctantly, I said, "Muto..."

She nodded, not seeming to take note of my fame. She wrote down my name, then looked up. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Sixteen- almost seventeen."

She nodded. "Where are you?"

"... A _hospital_?"

She giggled. "What _city_, kid?"

"Domino."

She nodded, writing down more notes. "Good. Now," she looked up at me, "I'm going to need a name or number of someone to call for you- since you're still a minor, someone has to sign over some papers so that we can operate on your hand."

Oh, boy...

I did _not _want Yami getting wind of this...

I licked my lips and breathed out through my nose before saying, "My cousin, Joey Wheeler, is taking care of me this week. You can call him."

She nodded, her pursed lips making a clicking noise. "Got it. Oh, and my name is Veronica."

I nodded. "Thanks, Veronica."

She did something with the clipboard, because it disappeared, and then walked back over to my IV. "Are you still in pain?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. She repeated my movement, and then injected the IV bag with a needle of painkillers. "Thanks," I muttered, but it came out more of a, "Tblnksd..."

And I was enveloped by black.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde yawned into the phone, nodding off slightly as he tried to listen to his friend without nodding off. "Right... Right..."

"_Joey__, are you even _listening _to what I'm saying?"_

"Hm?" Joey hummed sleepily.

Across the line, rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

Joey yawned, and Seto rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, sure. Sounds cool."

Suddenly, Joey's phone beeped. He looked at the screen.

**Incoming Call: Unknown**

He sighed/growled, then spoke to Seto, "Hang on, I've got another call."

"_Sure."_

Joey pressed a few buttons, then said, "This is Joey Wheeler."

"_Hello, Mr. Wheeler. This is Veronica Conrad with the Domino City Memorial Hospital." Joey_'s heart dropped into his stomach, and he felt his eyes widen. _"I'm calling about your cousin, Yugi Muto. He's been in a motorcycle accident- he's stable, but he needs surgery for his arm. It seems to have gotten tangled up in his bike's chains and grill. We need you to sign him over, as he is staying with you this week."_

"He _is _staying with me," Joey spoke nonchalantly. "Okay, well, you said he's gonna be okay, right?" The blonde tried to hide his worry, but the nurse must have heard it.

"_Yes- he should be alright..." _she seemed hesitant. _"But, his arm is rather torn. He _needs _surgery, and as soon as possible-"_

"Right, right," Joey spoke as he pulled on a jacket. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Thank you, sir."_

"Right."

He turned back over onto Seto's call. "Seto, I need you to meet me at Domino City Memorial Hospital. It's Yugi"

"_Domino City__ Memo- oh, God... Is Yugi okay?"_

Joey licked his lips, sighing. "From what I can tell, yeah, but-"

"_'K. I'll meet you there in fifteen."_

"Got it."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I opened my eyes slowly, mad at myself for falling asleep again. My head was still throbbing, but I couldn't hardly feel my leg. My arm was blazing with pain still, though, very sadly. The lights only added to my headache, and I winced, blowing air out of my nose.

They dimmed down.

"Thanks..." I muttered, still high off of my painkillers.

"I'm gonna kill you, ya' know that?"

Yay! Joey's here!

The young adult came up and dragged a chair over to the bedside. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing heavily. "I had a long day, Yugi, and you are _not _really helping."

I managed a small smirk, laced with pain. Joey's eyes were worried, and he tried to cover it all up in his jokes- like usual.

He took my good hand and gave me a gentle squeeze. "How you feel?"

I grunted, and he snickered slightly. "Yeah. Thought so."

There was a long silence. Joey swallowed and said, "You and Yami got into a fight, huh?"

I moaned. "You're not gonna' tell him, are you?"

Joey cocked an eyebrow. "And face the wrath of the pharaoh? I think not."

I sighed with relief.

Veronica came to the door, smiling. She saw Joey and sighed. "Thank you for coming, Mr. Wheeler."

Joey nodded. "Yeah- no prob. Yugi's more like a brother than a cousin to me." I blushed, making a mental note to get my revenge later.

Veronica handed Joey a clipboard, pointing at different spots for him to sign. "Here... Here... Here... _aaaand_ there."

Joey handed her the clipboard, smirking his new-found 'heart-breaker' stare. I saw Veronica's grip on her clipboard tightening, and her cheeks turned a light pink. She suddenly turned my way and shot me an encouraging smile. "The doctor will be ready for you in about thirty minutes, okay, Yugi?"

I shrugged, too groggy to do or care about anything.

Veronica nodded and turned to leave.

After she was gone, Joey got a bit antsy. I frowned at him, trying to keep my eyes open. Everything was going foggy. "Wh'as wrong, Joey?"

Joey bit his lower lip. "I- uh- I called- uh... Seto's coming-"

"WHAT?"

I shouted a bit louder than I should have, and a few nurses and doctors came running. They glared at Wally, who turned red. "Um... sorry."

After they left, I shot Joey the best glare I could muster on these dumb, yet heavenly, painkillers. "You... called... _Seto_?"

"Is there a problem with that?" came the familiar bad-boy tone from the door.

I groaned, pulling my pillow over my face. A strong hand ripped it off and showed two blue eyes, boring into my skull. "Yugi Johnathan Muto, I am going to kick your a-"

"Language," Joey chided Seto. Seto just _looked _at Joey, and the room shifted down about three degrees.

Yeah. That's Seto for 'ya.

Then, the glare turned to me. But it busted like a bubble when Seto saw the bloody gauze on my head and arm. He murmured a four-letter word under his breath and came around to my other side, fingers lightly tracing up and down my arm. Then, his glare stiffened again. "Yugi... Were you wearing your helmet?"

"You don't wear a helmet!"

Seto bristled. "That- that's besides the point!"

"That is _completely _on the point!"

"Never mind," the brunette glowered, turning back to my arm. After a few moments, he pulled out his cell phone.

My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Ya-"

In a flash of green and blue jeans, Joey had Seto's phone across the room. "No you're not!"

Seto scowled firmly. "Uh- yes, I am. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have Yugi in trouble than me when Yami finds out."

I dropped my jaw, then crossed my arms to the best of my abilities. "Traitor..."

"Yes, yes I am."

He slapped Joey on the back of the head, earning an 'ouch!' from the blonde, and grabbed his cell. Before Joey could stop seeing double to react, Seto had Yami on the line on speaker.

"_Seto,__" _I almost jumped when Yami spoke. His voice wasn't angry, like how I had always expected it to be. It sounded... weary... frightened? No- Yami didn't get frightened... Nervous? Nervous, definitely. _"Seto, have you heard from Yugi?"_

Seto began to massage his temples with one had, his palm stretched across his forehead. "Yeah, he's here. We're... at the hospital."

"_WHAT?"_

I winced as Seto came over, tossing the phone onto my lap. "Language, Yami," he said, "you're on speaker."

Instead of hearing him yelling and screaming like how I normally got, I heard Yami's voice crack. _"Yugi... Yugi, are you okay? What happened?"_

I bit my lower lip. "I- I crashed the bike..."

Wait for it... Wait for it...

Yami sighed heavily. _"Are you okay?"_

WHAT!

I cleared my throat. "Uhm... Y-yeah... I mean, I've gotta get some surgery-"

"_What hospital are you at?"_

I winced. The angry voice was coming out. Yami would _never _forgive me for this.

"Really, Yami, it's- like- almost 1AM. You don't have to-"

"_Yugi Johnathan Muto__-" _Ooh! That's twice I've pissed people off enough so that they use my full name tonight! YAY! _"- I'm coming. Seto, what hospital?"_

Seto loomed over the bed, his shadow casting demons over me (because Seto can totally do that). "Memorial."

"_Got it. I'll be over in five, Yugi. And don't you even _think _about trying to escape from the hospital- because I _will _find you. Just like that time in G-"_

"Ooooookay," I said, pulling the phone to my lips. "I'ma' waitin', Yami."

_**Beep!**_

Veronica came back into the room, looking grim. "Are you ready, Yugi?"

I felt my hands get clammy, and I could feel the blood drain from my face. My breath came in quicker, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Sweat poured down my face, and I got scared.

Yes,I was _scared out of mind_.

Seto was talking to the nurse about the surgery details, leaving me to wallow.

Joey looked over and instantly recognized my stress. He walked over slowly and crouched down to be face-to-face with me. I tried not to look into his eyes, as I felt tears welling up in mine. He licked his lips nervously and took a hand, wiping hair from my face. "You need a haircut, buddy."

I tried to chuckle, but it came out more of a whimper. He sighed, kneeling down onto his knee and taking my hand. I smirked slightly. "Oh, so you're proposing?"

He snorted. "To you? No way- there are much more attractive men out there."

I swatted his head.

Wincing, rubbing his neck, Joey said, "Between you and Seto, _I'm _gonna be the one needing surgery now!"

I felt my muscles tense up at the word 'surgery'. Joey must have felt it, too, because he squeezed my good hand tighter. "You're gonna be okay, Yugi. You know that, right? It's not as big a deal as-"

"I've _never _had surgery before," I managed to say. My voice cracked, and tears welled up further.

Wally looked incredulous. "Really?"

"Really..."

He sighed, not knowing what else to say. Nervous fingers made their way through blonde hair again, and Joey gently smiled at me. "I'll be right outside that door. I'll be waiting for you,Yug. Seto, too. And Yami."

I swallowed. "We- we had an argument today..."

He smirked. "'Ya don't say?"

I ignored his joke and nodded. "Yeah. He- we- we fought about how he hasn't been letting me out lately. It's like I'm on a two-foot chain! I just can't... I can't..." I sighed. I've sighed a lot, so far, but it seems to get across my feelings well.

Joey nodded. "Well, you always argue with...your family." I nodded slightly. "I remember how much I fought with my dad... God, I ran off so much... Then, he-" Joey stiffened. "After he died, I lost a part of myself. We had fights, sure, but we were as close as anything..." He eyed me, and I looked pointedly down at my injured leg. "Yug, Yami may not be your father, but he is like your dad."

_What?_

The nurse came over and began to wheel me out with the help of a doctor. I grabbed Seto's hand as we went, and he patted my shoulder. "I'll be waiting for you, Yugi. Don't worry- I'll be here."

I nodded, still feeling the cold sweat running down my neck. The doors opened, and, from then on, everything was blank.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Yami slammed open the doors to the hospital and darted up to the front desk. "Yugi Muto," he said quickly, "where is he?"

The Asian woman quickly typed away at the computer, and then squinted at the fine print. "He's in surgery-"

"Yami!"

Yami looked up to see two teens jogging over to him. "Joey, Seto, what-"

Seto grabbed Yami's bicep. "They just wheeled him in. You barely missed-"

"Is he okay?"

Joey turned to Seto and nodded. "Fairly."

"_Fairly_?" Yami's voice was laced with venom.

Joey quickly led Seto and Yami out into the barren hall.

Yami sat down on a chair, putting his face in his hands. He groaned in his throat, trying to hide his fear.

Yes, fear.

Normally, he masked his fear with anger.

But not this time.

Looking up at the two, Yami's fear was evident in his eyes. "How is he?"

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets nonchalantly, but his eyes were nervously flitting around. "He- he kinda got his arm torn up a bit-"

"_How_?"

Seto butted in. "The nurse said it got caught on the chains and grill of his bike. It's torn pretty bad- extreme damage to the muscle tissue and bone- and he's going to need some pretty intensive PT."

Joey's brown eyes widened. "That- that bad?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He shrugged.

Joey looked like he was about to pounce on Seto, but Yami stood. "How long is this going to take?"

Seto shrugged. "We just have to wait."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Five hours_.

FIVE FRICKIN' HOURS!

All three men stood abruptly when the doors opened. Out wheeled the white bed, Yugi now placed on it again. His arm looked tiny in the numerous bandages and such that covered him from above his elbow to the tip of his middle finger. His face was pale, and he had clearly just woken up. His eyes were glazed over slightly, and his head lolled around. Joey smirked and drew a Sharpie out of his back pocket, but, with a look from Yami, he threw it in the trash.

Veronica walked in front of the bed, and the men walked behind, back to the room. The two doctors nodded to her, and she smiled back, excusing them. When Veronica's eyes fell on Yami.

"Can I help you?"

Yami took a moment, watching Yugi as he lolled around, half conscious, half not. Joey was poking his cheek, clearly entertained, while Seto was looking deathly at the blonde. "Yes," the pharaoh spoke. "Can I have the stats?"

She nodded. "Yes... Uhm- It seems that everything went well. Yugi lost some blood, well, a lot actually, with his leg, chest, and arm combined- but his leg and arm are fine- his leg it too, now- oh! No! I mean, his leg and _chest _are fine, and his arm is now-"

Yami took the clipboard from her. He mumbled under his breath as he read, "Blood loss... PT... suggested two months- Two months of PT?" he asked incredulously. She nodded.

"It was a rather... gory wound. It was difficult to fix- his muscles have been wounded severely, and he will need to build them back up."

"Thank you..."

"Veronica," she said.

Yami nodded. "Veronica."

She excused herself, and Yami turned to go and sit next to Yugi. The boy moved slightly, mumbling softly. Yami grabbed his good hand, massaging it gently. "Yugi... Yugi, can you hear me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Yugi.__.. hear... Yugi? Can you... Yugi... Can you hear me?"_

"Y-Yami?" I moaned, turning my head to squint at the shadow next to me. Sure enough, there he was- spiky tri-coloured hair, and bags under his eyes.

"Yugi," he sighed with relief, brushing some hair from my face.

I smiled wearily. Everything was still foggy, grey and fuzzy around the edges. "Where- Where am... I'm at the hospital?"

Yami nodded gently. "Yes. You're safe, Yugi. You're okay."

Seto slapped Joey's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Yami..." I said softly. Something was weighing down on my conscience.

_Yami may not be your father, but he is like your dad._

"Yes, Yugi?"

I blinked in the harsh lights. My heart felt like lead, and my conscience was squelching the life out of me. "I- I'm sorry..."

Yami smiled gently. "No, Yugi, _I'm _sorry... I said things, and I-"

"I disrespected you," I whispered, tears coming to my eyes. "I- I don't want you to die... And- and I not- I not- I haven't told you how much... Thank you..."

Yami's eyes widened for a moment, then he looked at me somewhat suspiciously. "For what?"

I smiled gently, sadly. "For putting up with me...I know I've been such a burden, especially these past few years- I've just been an ass, and I'm so sorry-"

Yami shushed me, wiping more hair from my face. "No, no, no, no, Yugi..., you have given me so much in my life. You're the only reason I can smile-" He paused. "Well, you, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Duke, and Tea."

He assured me, squeezing my hand. He sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I smiled. "I'm sorry, Yami. I'll _try _not to be a pain."

He chuckled and ruffled up my hair. "You'd better not be."

I tried to stifle a yawn, but, Yami saw it. He stood and turned out the lights, then sat back down. I winced slightly, trying to turn over onto my side. Yami gently pulled on my shoulder to help me. He gently pulled the scratchy sheets over my shoulders and began to stroke my hair gently. I sighed, happily this time, closing my eyes.

"That feels good..."

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad..." The silence that ensued was awkward. But, everything was good between us now. It's just that way. Yami doesn't talk much, I talk too much. Yami gets upset easily, I get pissed easily. I don't like to talk about my feelings, Yami doesn't either.

In an odd sort of way, we mesh.

We may be different. We don't need to talk to get across a message. The simple air of the room played out our feelings like Beethoven's First. I sighed, letting my weary body relax.

"I love you Yami."

I felt Yami's hand go rigid at this, and I smiled. Soon enough, though, the shock was over, and he replied softly, "I love you, too, Yugi... I love you, too..."


	5. Chapter 5 Bully

**A/N: First things first, Bluefire123 to answer your question, PT is short for Physical Therapy and it can be pretty painful. And here's the next chapter I think this is gonna be a two or three shot, hope you dont mind :) Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Bully

Yugi Muto hated school. He hated the kids and how they always put themselves above him. Today was no different.

"Hey Freak."

Sixteen year-old Yugi Muto groaned as he shut his locker. He turned to face three boys. The boy in the middle, Eric Jackson was the one who had spoken.

"What do you want Eric?"

The boy smirked.

"Well Freak after the way you showed off today in class I figured you needed a lesson."

The other two boys standing behind Eric moved to either side off him. Yugi glanced at the doors. He wanted to leave. He was scared of this kid.

"I don't have time for this Eric; I have to leave."

Yugi started walking, but Eric stopped him and threw him back against the locker.

"Not so fast, you're not just gonna disrespect me like that."

Yugi struggled against the strong grip of the seveneen year-old. Eric punched the sixeen year-old in the stomach. Yugi fell to the ground, the breath knocked out of him.

"Let's talk about those parents of yours okay?"

He kicked the boy in the side.

"When did Mommy and Daddy leave you? When did they come to their senses?"

Tears sprang up in the eyes of the teen that was clutching his side. Eric laughed cruelly and his friends joined in.

"Oh look guys, the Freak is crying."

Yugi shook his head. It was one thing to mess with him, but no one talked about his parents.

"Shut up. Don't you dare talk about them."

"I can't believe you have the audacity to talk to me that way. Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Yugi Muto, have we met?"

The brunette growled and punched Yugi in the face. Tears finally fell from his eyes and he just sat against the locker. Eric looked at them boy uninterested.

"Come on boys, lets head home."

The boys walk out the school doors. Ten minutes later two boys come walking down the hallway. One of them a sixteen year-old blonde-head with hazel eyes, Joey Wheeler. The second also sixteen year-old, brunette with brown eyes, Tristan Taylor. The two stop walking when they hear a soft sniffling. They run over to the boy who is leaning on the locker with tear tracks and a fist sized bruise on his face.

"Oh my god Yugi are you okay?"

The boy simply shook his head at Tristan. Joey came over and helped him to his face.

"Look at me. What happened?"

"Eric."

The boy's voice is barely a whisper. Tristan's eyes widen and Joey's eyes narrow.

"That jerk is going to wish he had messed with you. I swear when Yami finds out about this-"

"No!"

Both boys look at him.

"Y-you guys can't tell Yami."

The boys' expressions turn solemn. They know why Yugi doesn't want Yami to know about this. He doesn't want Yami to think he's weak.

"Well how are you going to hide that mark on your face?"

"I'll tell him I got it in gym."

They looked at him incredulous. They knew Yami would never believe the kid when he saw his face, but they just kept quiet. Tristan wrapped his arms around Yugi who had started crying again.

"Yug what did he say?"

"H-he asked w-when they l-left."

Joey growled deep in her throat.

"Come on. We're gonna get you home."

**TBC..**


	6. Chapter 6 Bully Part 2

**Chapter 6: Bully, Part 2  
><strong>

Yugi suffered from nightmares. They were often triggered by something he had seen or something that someone had said. Earlier that day when Eric had asked him about his parents leaving.…yeah that triggered a nightmare.

Yami was typing away on the computer when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall he dropped his book and ran to his aibou's room. When he stepped inside the boy was sitting straight up in his bed, his eyes wide with tears streaming down his cheeks. Thankfully it was dark in the room so Yami didn't see the bruise on his face. Yami walked over to the bed and sat down next to Yugi, who threw himself into his arms. Yami rubbed circles on the boy's back trying to calm him down. He rocked back and forth with the boy in his arms and the sobs gradually ceased. Yami pulled the boy away from him by the shoulders, finally examining the boy's face and finally noticing the bruise there. His eyes narrowed. The boy tried to burrow himself back into the man's chest, but Yami grabbed the boy's chin gently and tilted the boy's face to the side so that he could see the bruise better. It was fresh and broken in three places. Someone had punched Yugi and whoever did so had been wearing rings.

Yugi being aware of what Yami was looking at tried to yank his face from Yami's grasp. He failed.

"Who did this?"

Yugi didn't want Yami to know about Eric. He didn't want Yami to know that he couldn't defend himself against a kid who probably didn't know an upper cut from a right hook. He didn't want Yami to think that he was weak.

"No one did anything, it was a gym accident."

Yami could tell that Yugi didn't want to tell him so he wasn't going to pry. He would let Yugi tell him when Yugi decided to tell him. For now he would change the subject. He drew his aibou back into a hug. The boy sobbed into his chest. He knew what the boy had dreamed about. It was the same nightmare everytime. Yugi would wake up screaming, for his parents. It didn't matter the boy would wake up screaming and Yami would come into the room and sit there with him until the boy fell back asleep. Sometimes there was more than just one appearance of this nightmare a night and Yami would only get about two hours of sleep. Not that he slept much in the first place. The next morning the boy would apologize profusely and Yami would just wave him off. There was no need for Yugi to apologize, Yami had had nightmares himself. This was their weekly routine and it always ended the same way with Yugi asleep in Yami's arms.

Yami rested his chin on the crown of Yugi's head.

"Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"S-sorry for waking you up."

"I wasn't sleeping I was on the computer."

"You really hate that electronic stuff don't you?"

"Not more than I hate whoever's bullying you."

Yugi stiffened in Yugi's arms. Of course he should have realized that Yami would know that the bruise _wasn't _an accident, but he still wanted to hope.

"I'm not being bullied."

He pulled away from the embrace and crawled over to the other side of his bed, away from Yami. He may be sixteen, but that didn't mean he couldn't pull a tantrum. Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. Yugi was going to give him the silent treatment.

"Considering how you're acting, I think that you are lying to me."

Yugi turned his head towards the window in his bedroom looking at the moon.

"I know I shouldn't lie, but sometimes it's so much easier than telling the truth. I _am_ being bullied, but I didn't want you to know."

Yami's eyebrows raised. Even after all they've been through he still didn't understand his aibou.

"Why didn't you want me to know?"

The boy shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Yami crawled over to Yugi and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I would never think you're weak."

Yugi leaned into Yami's side and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Yami, that means a lot."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7 Bully Part 3

**Chapter 7: Bully, Part 3  
><strong>

Yami hated the fact that his aibou was being bullied. The bullying didn't matter much to him, because he knew that Yugi could take care of himself, and he knew that he had Joey and Tristan to look after him. But it was the bullies that bothered him the most. He had found out who the kids were through subtle questioning the night before when Yugi had awoken from yet another nightmare. The kid's name was Eric Jackson. Yami had decided that he would pay the kid a visit.

Yugi heard Eric coming down the hallway, before he saw him. He hurriedly closed his locker and went to walk out of the school doors when he felt himself being pulled back and slammed into his locker. He didn't even get a chance to recover when a fist slammed into his gut. He doubled over with a gasp as he felt the air leave his lungs. Then a hand wove its way into his hair and slammed his head into a locker. Another punch was landed to his stomach and he finally sunk to the ground. He looked up with wide eyes at a very pissed Eric standing in front of him. There was nothing but anger in the older boy's eyes and Yugi didn't know why.

"W-what did I do?"

Eric hauled the younger boy up by the front of his shirt and smirked.

"You? Nothing, I'm just not in a good mood Freak."

Eric lifted the boy away from the lockers and raised his fist. Just as fist was about to come in contact with Yugi's face a low voice growled.

"I don't think you want to do that."

Eric's eyes widened and he dropped Yugi to the ground. Yugi, playing his part, grabbed his backpack and ran down the hallway, but not before smiling at Yami. Yami turned his attention to Eric. The boy felt like he was going to pee his pants under the intensity of the glare that the pharaoh was giving him. After two minutes the man still hadn't said anything just glared at the boy, which seemed to be enough because the kid started to tremble.

"L-listen w-we were j-just playing around."

Yami growled.

"So your idea of playing around is beating a defenceless kid up for no apparent reason? Your idea of fun is tormenting a kid whose parents left him? Your idea of fun is making other kids feel like s*** about themselves just so you won't feel bad about your worthless life?"

Eric had thought the glare was bad, but Yami speaking was even worse, and when the man started yelling? Yeah Eric _had_ peed his pants.

"I-it won't happen again. I'm sorry."

Yami intensified his glare.

"It better not because if it does I'll be seeing you again."

Eric merely nodded as the pharaoh turned and walked out of the school. Nearby Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were snickering at the camera footage that they had just got. Both boys were thinking the same thing.

_This is gonna make great blackmail._

**A/N:**** If Yami came to your school and gave you his menacing glare and cursed you out I think you'd be scared too...i know i would be lol.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pharaohs and Bubblebaths

**Authors Note:**So its been about a month since my last update huh? Wow 0_o okay well heres the next chapter :)

**Authors Note****2**: This was up last night but took it away for re-thinking/re-editing,&& Thanks dragonlady222 for pointing out my mistake of accidently calling Yami by another name *embarassed face*( im just saying never watch a movie at the same time as writing a story lol) so now its back. for those who have already read its still the same, but with minor tweaks that you'll hardly notice :)

**Chapter 8: Pharaohs and Bubbles**

The door might have been made of the same thick, sturdy wood as every other door in the mansion, but it was hardly soundproofing. Particularly not in a room comprised largely of tile and porcelain. That was definitely Yami's voice coming from within the bathroom, with a distinct lilt that could only mean one thing:

Yami was singing. _Cheerfully._

As far as Yugi knew, Yami wasn't the type to sing in the shower- or anywhere, really. Granted, this was his home and he wasn't likely to run into anyone because no one but they were here at the moment, but... Yugi had only ever heard Yami sing to him, once- not counting the numerous, ear-wracking times Yami played the drunk-off-his-ass party boy- and that had pretty much stopped after christmas.

Yugi has to investigate this. Carefully twisting the golden handle down, he hoped Yami wasn't looking that way as he eased the door open a sliver and let the door handle straighten out.

"-joy of joys."

Wait. Was that…?

"When I squeeze you, you make noise."

It was. That was _squeaking._ And it was coming from the bathroom, punctuating Yami's deep baritone at the end of each line_._

"Rubber duckie you're my very best friend, it's true."

Oh. My. God.

"Oh, every day when I make my way to the tuuubby  
>I find a little fellow who's-"<p>

"_Yami?_"

In his defense, Yugi honestly hadn't meant to interrupt- or, well, _barge in- _but explanations were rapidly becoming crucial as thoughts of concussions, drugs, and alternate realities ran through his mind. Although he'd been sure to keep his gaze raised towards the ceiling, he still caught a flash of yellow-black disappearing beneath massive mounds of bubbles in a bathtub that could comfortably hold four or five people.

"Yugi?"

Assured that he wouldn't accidentally see anything he really,really wouldn't want to, Yugi met Yami's inquiring gaze. Anyone else might have thought Yami as calm as ever, if slightly surprised at being interrupted in the bathroom. Years of practice and experience, however, allowed Yugi to interpret his guardian's barely-narrowed eyes and vaguely-tensed lips as worry rather than disapproval.

"I- are you taking a bubble bath?" He wasn't quite capable of keeping the disbelief out of his voice just yet, because honestly? The bubbles were the _least_ of it.

Yami's features evened out. "I'm experimenting with a formula that should help heal bruising faster. Adding foaming surfactants to the mix disperses it more thoroughly into the water."

"So it's a _healing_ bubble bath?"

In response Yami's expression darkened, flat gaze clearly questioning what Yugi was doing in the bathroom in the first place.

"Oh. I'd just wanted to find you to see about spending the weekend at Joey's cottage." Yugi paused. "It can wait."

He retreated to the door, then glanced back with one hand on the handle. "So, the bubbles I understand. What's with the rubber duck?"

Yami's hand must have twitched under the water, because a splash of disrupted water and bubbles resolved into a bright yellow duck: a duck complete with a little navy jacket like Yami's, and a millenium puzzle with a chain was painted on.

Yugi blinked, a smirk spreading across his face. The duck had already vanished beneath a mound of opaque bubbles, but they both knew it was far too late for that. Laughing quietly, he backed the rest of the way out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him to hide a grin.

"Enjoy your bubble bath, Yami."

Yugi got to spend the weekend with his best friend. Joey had no idea why the two of them spent three hours in Domino City's mall finding the loudest, most obnoxious squeaking dog toys they could, only for Yugi to cut them up and extract the squeakers once they got to the cottage. The boy cackled the entire time. Joey was a little afraid to ask, especially when Yugi, wielding a gleaming pair of scissors, sat surrounded by fluff and bits of cloth, a heap of round white squeakers piled between them.

For weeks afterward it seemed like every chair, couch, or cushion Yami sat on let out a loud, plaintive squeak in protest. Not even his car was safe, but when he, too, failed to mention rubber ducks or bubble baths Yami had to conclude his aibou was keeping the... incident... to himself.

After a VERY long day, the young teenager shuffled off to his own suite of rooms to sleep, and Yami tried to resist the urge to lock his bathroom door as he filled the large tub with water.

Reaching past the assorted clutter of bottles under the cabinet between the sinks, Yami extracted the small basket with his bubblebath . He popped the tab on the bottle with one hand while setting the basket aside on the foot-wide ledge running between tub and wall. Bath prepped, he climbed in and sank down with measured movements, suppressing a groan as his muscles encountered warm water. After a minute or two he reached for the basket without looking. Yami frowned when his searching fingers encountered _two_ knobby rubber heads. Grasping both, he pulled them out, shifting his grip to hold them flat on his hand. Yami stared.

On the left was the familiar yami duck.

On the right, tri-coloured hair and all, was a yellow Yugi duck with a black jacket.

Five minutes later, Yami began to- quietly- sing.


	9. Chapter 9 Sick Day

**Authors Note:** Characters might be OOC. I really don't care if you dislike people being OOC, I like it. It makes the stories fun i think. Just thought i should say something before i get reviews saying something like 'oh he/she would never be like that or never say that' Like who really cares :/ Its fanfiction! I can have Joey be a goth or if i can choose to have Seto ride in on a unicorn at any random point in a story!... Alright enough with that. On to the chapter! Enjoy =D**  
><strong> 

**Chapter 9: Sick Day**

A sneeze brought Seto's attention to the small, tri-colour haired boy sitting on the couch with him and Tea, watching Harry Potter. He seemed pale, beads of sweat on his forehead, and two bright red spots on his cheeks.

_He's sick, _Seto realized, furrowing his brow. He tapped Tea's shoulder.

''I think Yugi's sick,'' he whispered to the girl. 'But if I confront him I have a feeling he'll just deny it. How do you-'

"You poor thing!" Tea exclaimed out loud, hurrying to a surprised Yugi's side. "Do you have a headache? Sore throat? Upset stomach? Can you breathe alright? Are you-"

Yugi chuckled. "I'm fine, Tea," he promised, sounding slightly hoarse. "If anything, I have a cold."

Tea frowned, but roped Joey into this. 'Joey, can you go get a thermometer, cold compress, ibuprofen, and a blanket?'

''Why? Are you sick?'' he asked, sounding concerned.

'No, it's Yugi.'

The blonde didn't answer, but within thirty seconds he arrived with the requested items. Yugi groaned. "C'mon, guys, you're overre-"

He was cut off as Joey shoved the thermometer under his tongue. He glared and reached for it, but Seto grabbed his wrist.

"No way, Yugi," he ordered. "Two more minutes."

Though thoroughly annoyed, the boy relented, and soon Seto read the small glass thermometer. "103.7. I knew you were sick. Probably the flu, with that fever." He unfolded the blanket Joey had brought. "Lie down."

"Bossy," Yugi quipped, but laid down as he ordered. He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as the aching in his temples quelled slightly. His chills became calmer as Seto tucked the blanket around him.

Within moments, he was asleep.

()()()()()()()()()

He couldn't have been out more than half an hour when a strange, horrible noise startled him awake.

Tea was standing by the couch, mouth open, swaying slightly…singing? Was _that _what that awful racket was?

"Um…Tea?" he asked, wincing as the screeching made his headache worsen to an insistent throbbing. "What…what are you doing?"

"It's a Polish lullaby with one-hundred sixteen verses," she explained, smiling. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was sick. I thought you'd enjoy it."

Yugi winced. "Actually-"

Too late. She'd already started again, eyes closed, completely absorbed in her song. With a groan, Yugi burrowed under the blanket.

For an hour and a half Tea sang. Yugi grinned and bared it, but sighed with relief when she stopped and announced she was finished. He pretended to be asleep so she didn't start again.

Luckily, she believed his façade and skipped happily away.

()()()()()()()()()

The next person to awake him was Joey. Yugi groaned when he realized he'd only been asleep for ten minutes.

"Still feeling sick, dude?" the blonde asked, looking sympathetic. Yugi nodded, feeling miserable. "Well you're in luck! I have just the cure! When I'm sick, I run and anything is gone in under an hour!"

Yugi stared at the redhead. Was he really that thick? "Joey-"

Next thing he knew, Joey had dragged him outside. The northeastern, mid-winter, freezing cold outside. Yugi, barefoot and in sweats and a t-shirt, felt his chills increase a hundredfold.

And Joey dragging him had made him seriously dizzy.

Without warning, he leaned over and heaved, lunch deciding to make an appearance. Joey watched, surprised.

"Glad I put you down," he muttered, gingerly patting the kid's back as he wiped vomit from his chin, doing his best to glare at his supposedly 'best friend'. With the red, puffy eyes, dark circles, and pale skin, it didn't actually work all that well.

"Joey," he began, once he caught his breath. "I'm not a-"

Again he was cut off, the blonde dragging him along, this time at a slower pace. Yugi stumbled along, head throbbing and stomach doing flip-flops.

For ten minutes they ran before Joey finally took him back inside. He plopped the panting, even paler, slightly green boy on the couch. "Huh. Funny. When I run when I'm sick, I look better, not worse."

Groaning, Yugi curled onto his side.

()()()()()()()()()

Yugi woke up much too hot with the feeling of being smothered. Everything was dark as he fought his way out of the heavy restraints, finally getting his head free and gasping for air. He glanced down not only see the blanket Seto brought him, but Joey's green comforter, Tea's pink and purple quilt, Seto's red blanket, Duke's massive orange and black, and his own black and blue comforter. On top of that was every blanket they kept in the linen closet and medbay, and even several pillows.

He glanced over to see Duke sitting on the coffee table, watching him intently. "Duke," he called, "did you do this?"

Duke simply nodded.

"Uh…" Yugi mumbled. "No offense, but…why?"

The older teen tilted his head. "Seto said you were sick. And you looked cold."

Yugi inwardly sighed. He felt way worse than he had before all of his friends 'helped' him. "Not this cold, buddy."

Duke blinked. "Oh okay." He lifted off every single blanket and pillow, even his original blanket. Yugi shuddered as a chill ran up his body.

"But still kind of cold…"

Duke dumped them - all of them - back on. Yugi bit his lip to keep from snapping at him. "Just one blanket…"

Duke removed them all again, then dropped a blanket in a heap on Yugi's chest before plodding off, probably to replace all the blankets he'd stolen.

()()()()()()()()

The next time he awoke was fifteen minutes later, he felt so miserable and tired he felt ready to cry. He was so tired, and his head hurt, and his muscles ached, and he felt hot and cold at the same time.

Tea, Joey, and Duke were all standing over him, arguing loudly.

"He should run," Joey announced, grabbing for Yugi's wrist. Tea stopped him.

"No, he needs to rest while I sing to him," she insisted, adding proudly, "I sang him to sleep last time."

"He needs blankets," Duke announced, putting in his two pence. "He's shivering!."

They continued to argue while Yugi laid there, tears filling his eyes from fever and just feeling awful. Seto entered the room, took one look at Yugi, and shouted, "HEY!"

Everyone paused and stared at him. He took out his cell phone and punched in a few numbers. "I know what he really needs."

Everyone was confused until the door swung open and Yami appeared. He sent a _glare _at the bickering teens, then laid a large hand on Yugi's soft, fine hair. "Sleep aibou," he murmured.

Yugi stiffened a moment before relaxing, and smiling contently. Within moments, he was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Insomnia

**Authors Note:** Yay another chapter! But I really think i should stop torturing Yugi i mean he either has nightmares, gets hurt, gets seriously ill..etc. Hmmm...nah im gonna keep torturing him xD Its fun even though i feel pretty guilty after :P Enjoy the chapter! *Hugs all readers* :D

**Chapter 10: Insomnia**

"Yug?" Joey said softly as he, Yami and Seto stood in front of the sofa which held their nearly lifeless friend. Bloodshot violet eye's oh so slowly lifted to gaze upon his friends.

"Huh?" the sleepy reply came after a long minute.

"We're worried about you. You need to sleep," Yami said gently as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder and leaned down to be at eye level with his sleep deprived aibou.

"'m fine,' Yugi mumbled, not even having enough energy to shrug off Yami's hand.

Joey sighed, "Yeah right. You can barely speak. You've been on this couch for a whole three days Yugi! You've barely eaten anything, and you haven't gotten any sleep for weeks!"

"'m fine," came the slow, quiet response once more. There was no life in his tone; it was just a phrase – just an automatic response that seemed to work for the past few weeks.

Yami sighed and looked up at Seto. They locked eyes for a long moment, before Yami sadly nodded to him.

Seto kneeled next to Yami and held out his hand to Yugi; inside were two small white pills. "You _have _to take these Yugi. Do you hear me?" Seto said, stressing words to get the message through to Yugi's insomnia-tic brain.

Yugi slowly sat up on his forearms and tried to focus on what Seto was trying to show him. He moaned and slammed his face back into the cushions of the sofa when he saw the pills, mumbling something that went unheard by his friends.

"No Yugi. You _need _to take these. If you don't get some sleep soon you might _die_!" Seto stressed trying to pull his defiant friend off the sofa.

Joey growled, but out of worry not anger, and pulled his sleepy friend into a sitting position on the couch; holding him by his shoulders from behind the couch. "Open up," Joey commanded, shaking his brother slightly. "It's time for bed."

Yugi moaned more fiercely and lifted a heavy hand into Yugi's, knocking the pills to the floor. "Nnnnooo. . .pillsss. . ."

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose as he picked up the soiled pills. "Yugi please, be reasonable. You need to sleep and these will help you."

Yugi shook his head, "No! They don't help. . .only hurt." His voice cracking as if he were about to cry.

All three friends looked at each other with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Yami asked as he sat next to Yugi on the couch.

"I don't think he even knows," Joey chimed in before Yugi could answer.

Yami shushed the blonde and asked again, "Yugi, how do the pills hurt you?"

"Pills. . .sleep. . .bad. . ." Yugi chocked out, shaking his head. "No sleep!" He declared loudly as he tried to stand, but was met with resistance by Joey who had his shoulders, Seto who held his legs and Yami who trapped his arms.

"It's okay. Calm down," Yami soothed him while tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Joey frowned, "We need to get him to sleep. He's getting worse." Joey unconsciously rubbing his friend's shoulders to release the tension that was held there.

"We know Joey, but what can we do? He won't take the pills, unless we're willing to fully sedate him." Seto looked over to Yami. "N-E-E-D-L-E-S." he spelled out since he knew Yugi would freak out if he heard what they were planning, even in his delirium.

"I'm willing, Yami?" Joey said without a moment's hesitation, knowing it was for his friend's own good, and fully committed to holding Yugi down while Seto administered the needle.

Yami thought for a moment before taking Yugi's hands in his. "Let me try something first." He said standing up, moving Seto away from the couch and motioning for Joey to release Yugi. "Come on Yugi. Stand up."

Yugi moaned, "Don't wanna."

"I don't care. Come with me or I'll have Seto poke you with a needle," Yami threatened which seemed to light a fire under Yugi, as he got to his feet and walked with Yami's aid to the pharaoh's room.

Yami sat Yugi on the floor and was surprised to see that even though he was swaying – he stayed upright. Yami quickly lit his candles and shut off the artificial light over head. He sat behind Yugi so that Yugi's back was touching his chest. Yami felt Yugi shift as to get up, but only succeeded in leaning against Yami more.

"Not. . .sleepy. . ." Yugi protested silently, his head dipping to his chest.

"Why don't you want to sleep Yugi, since I know you're doing this on purpose."

"Mmm. . .no."

"Don't try to deny it. You've never said 'I can't sleep,' you've always said, 'I don't want to sleep."

Yugi mumbled something that on any other day would have probably sounded threatening.

"Answer me Yugi. Why don't you want to sleep?"

The two sat in the soft candle light for a long time until Yugi decided to answer the insistent pharaoh's question. "Mmm. . .dreams.'

"You mean nightmares," Yami corrected, feeling more confident now that Yugi was opening up to him after weeks of forced insomnia. "They have to be pretty bad to have you miss sleep for weeks on end. What are they about Yugi?"

Yugi started mumbling as he shook his head.

"I can't hear you Yugi." Yami said, nudging his aibou gently.

"You guys." He said louder.

"What about us?"

"You. . .you all. . .leave me," Yugi forced out as his voice started to waver.

Yami eyes widened'. "Yugi. We'd never leave you."

"You don't get a choice." Yugi chocked out as tears well up in his eyes again.

Yami could hear the tears in his aibou's voice. "We die in your dreams." It wasn't a question, Yami knew, because he's had those dreams before. He knew what havoc those dreams played on his mental and emotional state; he didn't even want to think about what Yugi must have been going through these past few weeks.

Yugi starts to shake as he nods his head. "It's dark and cold and I'm all alone. The only light is on you guys. You're all just laying there, dead. You're eyes are still open and you're just staring at me. Then everything goes completely dark and I know you're all still laying there, staring at me, and I'm afraid to move." Yugi suddenly blurts out as he starts balling his eyes out, holding his head in his hands.

Yami gets to his knees and pulls Yugi into a tight embrace. "It's all right Yugi. It's okay. Shh. . .it will be all right. We'd never leave you like that."

Yugi suddenly found new strength as he pushed himself away from Yami. "You can't say that!" Yugi shouted as the tears continued to fall down his face. "We're all gonna die, Yami! What if you all die before me?''

Yami once again pulled Yugi to him, "Even if we all die before you, we'll still be here with you. We'll never leave you. We'll be together forever."

Yami just let Yugi cry himself out until he simply passed out from exhaustion. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't even stir when Yami lifted him from the floor and on to the bed. He pulled the covers over Yugi's fragilel form and wiped away his tears. He heard his door creek open and smiled sadly, "Come on in. He's out."

Seto and Joey stood on either side of Yami as they looked down at their friend; happy that he was finally asleep, but worried by the dreams that kept him awake.

"You heard?" Yami asked after a moment.

"Yea," the two answered in unison.

"He worries about the stupidest things," Seto spat out as he tucked the blankets around the sleeping teen's form.

"We're worried and angry too Seto," Yami said.

"We have to make sure he eats all three meals tomorrow," Joey said as he started to blow out the candles.

Yami nodded, picking up a still lit candle and placed it in a holder. "He will. I'm sure he'll be more like himself after he sleeps tonight."

"Speaking of sleep, where are you sleeping tonight?" Joey asked as he made his way back to Yami's bedside.

Yami sat himself right next to his sleeping aibou. "I'll be right here, just in case those dreams make a return appearance. I did tell him that we wouldn't leave him."

Seto and Joey nodded,

"Right," Seto said as he quietly. "Sleep well Yugi." he said before leaving to his office.

Joey placed a hand on his friend's head, "Get better Yug. We miss you." He whispered, patting Yami's shoulder as he left for his own room.

Yami sighed as he stood from the chair and sat next to Yugi. "We'll never leave you alone aibou. That's a promise." Yami whispered gently combing his fingers through Yugi's hair.


	11. Chapter 11 Prank Call

**Chapter 11: Prank Call**

It's 3:00 in the freaking morning and his cell phone rings. Not his normal casual cell phone, his other cell phone, the phone that only rings when business is about to be discussed. So because it wasn't a casual call, Seto Kaiba immediately answered his phone, even though he was woken up from precious sleep. "Seto Kaiba," he said seriously. No, not a 'hello', not a 'who is this' just a simple introduction.

The reply was not what he was expecting.

"It's Friday."

Seto is obviously taken aback, because he's not sure if this is some kind of code or what was going on. "What?" he asked.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday."

The young man finally figures out this is a prank call. But HOW? Who got a hold of his number? Was a group of immature kids calling because they randomly dialed his number? What the hell? Seto should've hung up the phone, but he wanted to know how this stranger got his number and who it was. His anger got the better of him. "Who is this?" he demanded.

"Fun, fun, fun, fun everybody's waiting for the weekend."

Maybe it was someone who he gave this number to that's pranking him! "Joey?" Seto yelled. "I swear if that's you!"

"Tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes after ... wards I don't want this weekend to end."

It's not Joey, the blonde would've busted up laughing by now and the voice was too deep.

"Don't you call me again or so help me god I will hunt you down," Seto threatened.

"Wait!"

For once the voice wasn't singing. "What?" Seto growled.

"It's Friday."

"UGH!" Seto yelled, hanging up the phone. He then threw his cell phone down and got back into bed, huffing and puffing angrily.

* * *

><p>"Did you do the dare?" Yugi asked.<p>

Yami grinned. "I totally did it."

**Authors Note:**** Yami prank calling Seto? The world really has gone crazy xD or atleast I have :P I know this was a really short one, but Ill have another one up shorty if i can think of an idea...maybe I'll torture Yugi again..hmmm...Anyways please review and I'll see you guys soon! Love you guys! *Hugs***


	12. Chapter 12 15 Things To Do In Wal-Mart

**Authors Note: Hello my lovely readers who i love! Im sorry ive been gone for so long!. Did i mention i love you ?:P. Anyways Im sitting in my last class of the day and its a 3 hr class..oh joy. So I wanted to give you guys a nice long chapter. And i want to thank my friend Lauren for giving me this idea :D Enjoy!  
><strong>  
>Chapter 12: 15 Things To Do In Wal-Mart<p>

"Somehow, I doubt this will end well," Seto muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose as he attempted to alleviate the headache now forming.

"Come on, Seto!" Joey insisted. "It'll be fun!"

"You have to do it," Yugi added, purple eyes wide as he stared pleadingly at the pharaoh.

"Fine," Seto gave in, taking the sheet of paper from Yugi as they walked in the Wal-Mart doors.

**1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.**

"Yugi! You do this one!" Joey said, pushing his friend towards the long line of alarm clocks. Yugi wasted no time as he started fiddling with each of the alarm clocks. The first one started to go off, quickly followed by the second and third, but the younger boy didn't stop, continuing down the line.

Finally, Yugi stepped back, observing his handiwork proudly. "Done!" he announced, laughing again as people started peeking into the aisle curiously. The loud noise of beeps, rings, and buzzes was overwhelming, but it was worth it to see the beet-red face of one of the Wal-Mart employees.

"Run!" Joey shouted, the three racing off, still laughing.

**2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.**

Yugi pulled a can of tomato juice off of the shelf. "We'll pay for it later," he assured as he popped it open. Joey took the can from him, thrusting it at Seto.

"It's your turn," he insisted.

"No," Seto said. "I'm perfectly fine watching you two behave like idiots."

Joey pouted, and Yugi attempted the puppy-dog eyes again. "Please, Seto?" Yugi pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Seto felt his will crumble, and he took the can from Joey. Yugi beamed, wiping away his tears quickly as Joey cheered. They pushed him towards the bathroom. "Do it quick," Joey urged.

Seto had the feeling he would regret this, but dumped the can over, making a trail of the red liquid leading up the boy's bathroom. "Do the girl's one too," Joey instructed as Yugi attempted to hide his laughter. Seto's face immediately flushed red. "No. No way," he said, shaking his head firmly.

"You don't have to go _in," _Yugi said, still laughing. "Just go up to the door."

"Hurry!" Joey added, glancing behind him.

Seto groaned. "I'm not doing it, guys," he insisted firmly.

"Guys, we gotta go," Yugi broke in, noticing the employee nearing them. They disappeared into the clothing section nearby, still staring at the employee to see his reaction. It was the same one from earlier, and his face turned the same shade of red as he stared at the tomato juice. Sputtering, he disappeared, coming back a moment later with a mop. As he was cleaning, some guy passed by, his eyes widening comically at the red liquid staining the floor.

They couldn't make out the words, but the conversation going on was clearly amusing, The employee was gesturing wildly as he pointed to the tomato juice on the floor, and the customer's face was now red and he still looked a bit nervous. Laughing even harder now as the man ran off, the three disappeared deeper into the clothes.

**3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,**

**" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.**

"Who's doing this one?" Joey asked.

"It's your turn," Yugi answered, pointing to a nearby cashier. She was young and pretty, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. "And no flirting," Seto added, noticing Joey's suddenly dreamy gaze. Joey scowled, but walked over anyways.

"Excuse me; the manager wanted me to tell you "Code 3 in housewares"," Joey said, clearly trying hard not to flirt and sound as serious as possible. It must've worked, because the girl's eyes widened and she ran out from behind the counter. "Oh dear," she mumbled. "Uh, thank you," she said, glancing at Joey before running off, speaking into the walkie-talkie she carried quickly.

"I'm impressed," Seto said, glancing at the blonde while Yugi stared after the running cashier, grinning widely. "You didn't flirt at all."

"Yeah," Joey grumbled, crossing his arms in clear disappointment.

**4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.**

"Seto, you do this one," Joey said, shoving a large bag of M&M's into the archer's hands. Seto shook his head, passing it on to Yugi instead. "No way. It's Yugi's turn," he responded.

Yugi frowned. "Really?"

"Would you prefer us to-"

"No!" Yugi interrupted. He accepted the bag of M&M's, making his way over to the Service Desk quickly. "I need to put a bag of M&M's on lay away," he said as serious as possible.

Their confused expressions made him run off laughing again, taking the M&M's with him.

**5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.**

"Joey's turn," Yugi said.

"Okay," Joey agreed readily. "Uh…where's the wet floor sign?"

Yugi handed it to him; no one asked where he got it. Joey found a random rug, placing the WET FLOOR sign on it. A mother and her daughter passed by, the mother about to walk across it. The little girl – maybe five or so – stopped her. "Mommy, we can't walk there," she said, eyes wide, "There's a wet floor sign on it. We could slip."

"It's okay, sweetie," the mother assured. "Whoever put that there was being an idiot."

Yugi and Seto snickered, glancing at Joey pointedly.

**6. Set up a tent in the camping department and tell other shoppers you'll invite them in if they'll bring pillows from the bedding department.**

"Seto's turn!" Joey and Yugi shouted simultaneously.

"Fine," Seto agreed with only a bit of hesitation. "But you two are helping me build the tent."

The tent was up in a matter of minutes, and they sat inside eagerly. Hearing someone pass by, Joey poked Seto repeatedly. "What?" the brunette hissed.

"You have to ask them," Yugi answered instead.

"Great," Seto grumbled sarcastically. He stuck his head out the tent door, looking up at the man standing there. He was large and muscled, tattoos trailing up his arms. "You can come in if you bring some pillows from the bedding department," he invited after a brief second of hesitation.

"Sure!" the guy agreed, an almost sinister look on his face as he walked away to go get some pillows. Seto glanced back at the teenagers, who's eyes were wide even as they tried to stifle their laughter. "Run," Seto said. They struggled to get out, leaving a mangled tent behind them as they ran off.

**7. When a clerk asks if they can help you, begin to cry and ask,**

**"Why can't you people just leave me alone?"**

Yugi grinned, walking up to a clerk without any hesitation. "Can I help you?" he asked helpfully, a friendly smile on his face. Yugi's face fell immediately, tears filling his purple eyes as he stared at the clerk. He sniffled, tears streaming down his face as sobs made him shake. "Uh…sir? Are you okay?" the clerk asked, putting a concerned hand on the boy's shoulder.

Yugi shook him off, collapsing on the floor as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Why can't you people just leave me alone?" he managed to ask between sobs.

"I'm…sorry?" the clerk attempted. "I won't do it again."

"Thanks!" Yugi cried cheerfully, brightening immediately as he leapt to his feet. He ran off, leaving a thoroughly confused clerk behind.

**8. Look right into the security camera & use it as a mirror, and pick your nose.**

"Yes!" Joey cheered. "I've wanted to do this one!"

Seto shook his head slowly. "Of course you did," he said, feeling his headache returning again. Joey grinned, standing in front of the entrance. He faced the screens that showed the feed from the security cameras, making sure they had a good look at his face as he carefully picked his nose, grinning the whole time.

**9. While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti-depressants are.**

"I want to do this one!" Yugi announced, running towards the hunting department before Seto or Joey could comment. He slowed as he reached the aisle, picking up a gun and staring at it curiously as he twirled it in his hands. He glanced up at the employee nearby, Purple eyes wide and curious. "Do you know where the anti-depressants are?" he asked innocently.

The employee's eyes widened, and he snatched the gun away quickly. "Check the pharmacy," he said, eyes still comically wide.

"Thanks!" Yugi beamed, running off.

**10. Dart around the store suspiciously loudly humming the "Mission Impossible" theme.**

"I want to do this one," Joey spoke up. Yugi handed him a phone, and the blonde cocked his head curiously. "What's this for?" he asked.

Yugi opened up the music app, and the Mission Impossible theme started playing. He turned the volume up all the way, and Joey grinned, running off suspiciously, humming along.

**11. In the auto department, practice your "Madonna look" using different size funnels.**

"It's Seto's turn," Yugi grinned.

"No," Seto said, shaking his head firmly. "Not even an angry Yami could make me do it."

Yugi immediately started the puppy-dog eyes while Joey pouted pitifully. "Still a no," Seto said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Darn it," Yugi pouted.

**12. Hide in a clothing rack and when people browse through,**

**say "PICK ME!" "PICK ME!"**

"If you don't do this one, I will make you do the Madonna thing," Yugi threatened. Seto groaned as Joey shoved him towards one of those circle things that had clothes hanging on it. Seto reluctantly slipped in between some shirts, waiting until he heard footsteps to pop out. "Pick me!" he shouted loudly. "Pick me!"

His eyes widened as he saw it was the Wal-Mart employee from before; the same one who had dealt with the alarm clocks and cleaned up the tomato juice. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the store," he growled, face still red.

"Run, Seto!" Joey shouted over his shoulder. Seto wasted no time in running after the two teenagers.

**13. When an announcement comes over the loud speaker, assume the fetal position and scream..**

**"NO! NO! It's those voices again!"**

"You do realize if we do this, we're going to be kicked out of Wal-Mart," Seto said seriously. They were currently hiding behind a lot of rolls of paper towels and toilet paper, peeking out occasionally to make sure they were still in the clear. "We can hide again," Seto shrugged.

"Yeah!" Joey spoke up. "He has mad ninja skills!"

"Fine," Seto sighed.

"Yes!" Yugi and Joey cheered.

"My turn," Yugi grinned, leaping out from behind the products.

It turned out he had excellent timing, because an announcement then came over the speakers. "NO!" he screamed. "It's those voices again! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" He made a high keening noise as he curled up into a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth as people gathered around him, eyes wide.

**14. Go into a fitting room and shut the door and wait a while and then yell, very loudly, "There is no toilet paper in here!**

"I've got this one," Joey grinned, racing into a fitting room quickly. He waited a minute, making a variety of creative noises that made even Seto have to use the wall for support, he was laughing so hard. After about thirty seconds came the waited cry. "There's no toilet paper in here!" he shouted as loudly as possible.

Even from outside, Seto and Yugi could hear the sounds of people gagging, quite a few of them running out. "Joey, run!" Yugi shouted as the same employee stomped towards them.

The blonde raced out, running past the two without even waiting. Seto followed and Yugi ran too, laughing wildly.

**15. Get several bouncy balls and throw them down an aisle shouting "Pikachu, I choose you!"**

"I want to do this one!"

"It's my turn!"

"But I want to do it!"

"So do I!"

"Well-"

"We'll all do it!" Seto interrupted. Yugi and Joey shrugged, argument forgotten already as they both grinned, producing bouncy balls and handing on to Seto.

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" all three shouted at once, throwing the bouncy balls down the aisle.

"I defeated you with my Thunderbolt!" Yugi grinned, looking at Joey.

"And I dodged with Quick Attack," Joey retorted.

"Bolt Tackle!"

"Iron tail!"

Somehow they both ended up on the ground, wrestling each other as Seto shook his head slowly in the background. The employee walked up, face so red it was scary now. He grabbed Joey and Yugi by the ear. "Get out," he seethed even as he called security.

Despite their protests, all three were thrown out of the store. Untangling themselves from one another, Seto glared at the teenagers. Joey merely gasped, eyes widening in excitement as he glanced at Yugi. "We should do this at Target!" he exclaimed.

"Same time next week?" he asked, grinning widely.

"You two can drive yourselves home," Seto said, slipping into his car.

"Seto, wait for us!" Joey yelped as he drove away. The blonde glanced at Yugi curiously. "What do we do now?" he asked. Yugi glanced around, eyes picking out a smoothie store nearby.

"Let's go," he smirked. Slapping each other high fives, they raced inside, laughing like maniacs.

**Authors note: I hope that was okay! Im sorry for all the name confusions!I took this down for re editing.. here's a tip: Never write two stories at once i thought i could kill 2 brids with one stone but obviously it does not work. -_- so again I apologize! Thank you everyone for your reviews/favourites on this story and all my other stories as well :) oh and ill have a new chapter up tonight for you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13 Recovery

**Authors Note: Sorry this is late everyone. I had a chapter but then i scrapped it a few times cause nothing seemed to be right, so this is the best i could do lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Recovery**

A sharp voice rang out. "Kindly pay attention."

Seto looked up from reading his book in the back of the classroom. Clearly Mr. Berton wasn't  
>addressing him, so his eyes searched out and found his friend who was sitting with his head propped up in his hands. Seto sighed softly; it was only second period, but Yugi never did enjoy sitting through class, though he was certainly bright enough.<p>

As Mr. Berton turned back to the whiteboard, Yugi twisted backwards in his seat and the 16 year old met Seto's blue eyes. Seto frowned as he took in Yugi's pale face and exhausted gaze. "You okay?" he mouthed silently. Yugi gave a small shake of his head and grimaced.

Seto glanced at Mr. Berton, waiting for a pause in the lecture. When the teacher asked for questions, Seto spoke up, "Excuse me, Mr. Berton."

"Yes, Seto?" the teacher replied.

"Can I take a look at Yugi?" Seto nodded towards Yugi.

Yugi did his best to look small and pitiful, a strategy that generally got him what he wanted. It wasn't the first time Seto had asked to check on Yugi, so Mr. Berton nodded, "Take him out into the hall."

Seto rose and ushered Yugi out of the classroom. Once in the hallway, he pushed Yugi's tri-coloured hair out of his face and felt his forehead. "You feel okay?" he asked quietly.

Yugi let out a soft whine and shook his head once more. He looked about ready to collapse where he stood, a fact that didn't escape Seto. "You're a little warm," Seto informed him as he moved his hands to feel Yugi's lymph nodes and check his pulse. "What else is hurting?"

"Headache, dizzy, nauseous," Yugi murmured, leaning unconsciously towards Seto.

"All right, that's it. I'm taking you to the office and calling Yami."

Yugi nodded without complaint and stumbled towards the stairs. Seto wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders to keep him upright. It would have been faster to simply carry the boy; Yugi was a slender 5'2", easily able to be lifted by Seto, whose 6'1" and has a well-developed frame. But Seto wanted to spare him the embarrassment of having his friend carry him through the halls of the high school, and so they trudged along.

In the school office, Seto guided Yugi into a chair and went to call Yami.

"Hey Yami?"

"Seto!" Yami's surprised voice responded. "What's going on?"

"Yugi's sick. Do you think you could take him home?"

"Of course," Yami said immediately. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Seto hung up the phone and returned to where Yugi was sitting. "How you doing?"

Yugi didn't respond verbally. Seto melted, knowing that Yugi always regressed when he was feeling poorly. He bent over to gather up him, then sat in the chair and let Yugi situate himself in his lap. Seto chuckled despite the circumstances. "You're lucky you're so small." Yugi said nothing as he leaned his warm cheek into Seto's chest.

A few minutes passed in relative quiet before the office door opened to reveal Joey. Joey saw his friends at once and strode over. "How is he?"

"Can't guess from how he's sitting?" Seto asked. "Did Yami call you?" Seto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How did you answer your phone? Were you ditching class?"

"No" Joey replied, looking mildly insulted. "I was in shop. Mr. Romanoff is chill about phones and stuff, as long as we do the work. Yami just wanted to make sure I knew what's going on." He glanced down at Yugi's still frame. "What do you think it is this time?"

"Hopefully just a cold, but possibly the flu," Seto said, "You know he's susceptible."

Joey blew out a concerned breath and flopped into the adjacent chair, his blonde bangs falling into his face. "Yeah, at least once a year." They both knew Yugi was not only the most prone to illness, but also the slowest to recover.

All three teens looked up when the doors opened. Yami briskly walked in wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and navy blue leather pants. He took in the sight of his friends and went to sign Yugi out of school for the rest of the day. After he was finished, he sat next to Seto to get a look at Yugi himself. "Hey Yugi, how you doing?"

"Don't feel good," Yugi said softly into Seto's chest.

"I know," Yami said sympathetically. "Let's get you home." He held out his arms and Seto carefully transferred Yugi's form to him. Yami, being 5'10 and well built, simply engulfed Yugi in his arms as said little aibou threw his arms around his neck and buried his head into the crook. Yami frowned as he felt the heat from Yugi's face.

"Do you want us to pick up anything on our way home?" Joey asked.

Yami's head tilted as he thought about their supplies. "Some orange juice if you could. Thanks, Joey."

"No prob."

The two went back to class and Yami carried Yugi out to his car. He settled Yugi in the passenger seat, slightly concerned when he noticed the chills running through his frame. Yugi moaned quietly, but didn't open his eyes.

Back at the mansion, Yami slid Yugi into bed after helping him into sweatpants and a loose shirt and went to fill a glass with water. "Yugi," he gently shook his aibou awake. "Yugi, you need to drink some water and take some meds." No response, than Yugi coughed harshly, causing Yami to wince at the sound and speed at which the illness seemed to be progressing. "Come on aibou. Wake up a moment." Yugi whimpered, but finally opened his eyes. He blinked confusedly a few times before fever-glazed purple eyes locked onto Yami's.

"Yami?" Yugi croaked.

"Yeah, Yugi?" Yami asked as he coaxed Yugi into a sitting position and helped him swallow some Tylenol and water.

"Stay with me?" Yugi asked.

A small smile graced Yami's features. "Of course, aibou. Just let me grab a few things." Yugi nodded tiredly, his eyes drifting shut again.

Yami hurried into the bathroom and wet a washcloth with water, then collected a trashcan from under Yugi's desk, just in case. He slid himself behind Yugi, cuddling him loosely and wiping his face with the cool washcloth. "You really know how to get sick, don't you?" he asked in jest.

Yugi coughed again, "Not my fault."

"No, it's not." he agreed, as Yugi shifted in his arms to get comfortable. "But you sure do love the attention."

"Mhmm," Yugi murmured as he drifted off.

A few hours later , Yugi was sleeping fitfully while Yami dozed and kept watch over his temperature. He heard the front door of the mansion open and Seto and Joey entered. Joey went to the kitchen to pour a cup of juice for Yugi and put away the carton while Seto continued on to the room Yami and Yugi were in.

"How is he?" he asked quietly.

"He slept most of the afternoon," Yami replied in kind.

"Symptoms?"

"He's still feverish," Yami informed, "and he started coughing soon after we got home."

Seto made a noncommittal noise and turned to drop off his backpack in his room. "Be right back."

Joey wandered in holding a plastic cup of juice and sat on the edge of Yugi's bed, though he remained mute. Seto returned shortly carrying his small medical kit; he rummaged through it before withdrawing a thermometer. "Can you wake him up?" he asked Yami, who was still holding their sickly friend.

Yami nodded and eased himself and Yugi further up on the bed. Yugi awoke with the movement, but before he could say anything his small frame was wracked with coughs. Yami held him a little tighter as he supported his aibou. After what felt like ages, Yugi stopped coughing and sat rather limply in Yami's arms, struggling to catch his breath.

"Hey Yugi," Seto said. "Can you open up for me? I just want to check your fever."

Yugi blinked slowly, not fully comprehending what Seto was asking of him. "Open your mouth, Yugi," Joey said, not unkindly. Understanding finally dawned in the dull purple eyes and Yugi obediently opened his mouth. Seto slipped the thermometer in.

"Good to see you awake again," Yami said as they listened to Yugi's somewhat labored breathing.

After a minute, Seto pulled the thermometer out of Yugi's mouth and looked at it while Joey helped him get down some juice. "101 degrees," Seto announced. "Not life threatening, but still high. He'll probably start vomiting if it gets any higher." He exchanged unhappy glances with his friends. They all knew Yugi's stomach was most sensitive to fevers and couldn't tolerate them as well as others.

Seto sat down on Yugi's bed, too. "What I'm wondering," he said softly, "is how he got so sick so fast."

"He didn't," Joey interjected suddenly. "Remember last night? He didn't eat much dinner."

Seto looked upset. "I should have noticed," he muttered. "I thought he just had a long day at school."

"It's not your fault," Yami interrupted smoothly. "You've got enough on your plate going to high school and working at the same time. If anything, I should have noticed. I'm his guardian after all."

"It's no one's fault," Joey said, giving his friends a sharp look. "These things just happen." He turned to Yugi, "Why didn't you say anything, Yug?"

Yugi cringed a bit and said, "I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Yugi!"

"You always worry," he continued.

"And for good reason!" Yami said firmly.

"He's right, Yugi," Seto added. "You know how sick you get. We need to know if you're feeling bad before it can get any worse."

Yugi made a soft disgruntled noise, but didn't say anything.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Joey asked.

An indistinguishable murmur.

"Come again?"

"Couple days," Yugi admitted, not looking any of his friends in the eye.

"Couple days? Yugi!" Seto all but cried.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but instead of words more harsh, deep coughs erupted.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Yami said as he rubbed his aibou's back. "We'll discuss this when you're better." Once the coughing subsided, Yugi sat back against Yami, clearly exhausted.

Seto let out a long suffering sigh and eyed Yugi critically. "Let me grab you another blanket," he told his shivering friend.

"Thanks Seto," Yugi said gratefully as Seto tucked the extra blanket around him.

"You feel up to eating anything?" Yami asked.

Yugi took a moment to assess how he felt, and slowly nodded, "I could eat."

"All right, I'll go make some soup with rice. Drink your juice," Yami said slipping out from behind Yugi and leaving Seto and Joey to care Yugi. Yugi shivered from the loss of contact, but obediently took the cup from Joey and started drinking.

From the kitchen, Yami called, "How much homework do you guys have?"

"Vector calculus and physics," Seto replied promptly, eliciting a not-so-subtle eye roll from Joey.

"Joey? What about you?"

"Uh...I did it all at school? No, wait! I don't have any homework," Joey sputtered as he tried to get out of work.

"Good try, but no dice. Do whatever it is you have," Yami said as he walked back into the room holding a bowl of broth with some soft white rice in it.

"Yugi, you have some algebra problems to work through," Seto mentioned. At his words, Yugi froze in mid-reach of taking the bowl from Yami and stared at the brunette. Seto chuckled. "Not that you're expected to do them until you feel better."

Yugi looked mollified at Seto's qualifier and gratefully took the bowl of soup from Yami with a quiet, "Thanks."

"Go start your homework," Yami said to Seto and Joey. "I'll watch sickly here."

They rose to leave for their own rooms. "Don't eat too fast," Seto reminded Yugi. "And if you're stomach starts to hurt or you feel too nauseous, stop eating."

"Got it," Yugi said around slurps of soup.

Joey smiled and rolled his eyes again. "Have fun cleanin' up the puke, Yami," he said as he walked out.

Yami responded maturely and stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes at Joey's back, which caused Yugi to snort into his bowl with laughter. Unfortunately, the laughter turned quickly into rather deep coughs.

Yami rescued the soup from being spilled all over the bed and gently tapped a breathless Yugi on the back. "Deep breaths," he coached quietly.

"'M'fine," Yugi slurred when the coughs subsided. "C'n I have the soup 'gain?"

Yami handed him the bowl, hesitating only slightly. He sat with his aibou while Yugi ate, regaling him with tales of his Ancient Egypt. Yugi made it about two-thirds of the way through the soup before abruptly stopping.

"Yugi? What is it?" Yami asked, dark eyes flashing concern.

"Feel sick," Yugi muttered as he rubbed his stomach.

Yami pulled the bowl away, setting it quickly on the nightstand before reaching out to feel Yugi's cheeks and forehead. Sure enough, Yugi's fever was spiking. "Ah," Yami murmured. Raising his voice, he called out. "Seto? Can you come here please?"

Both Seto and Joey hurried into the room. "What's wrong?" Seto queried, looking over his friend with an experienced eye.

"Yugi's fever is spiking and he nauseated."

"Urgh," Joey grunted, even as he slid himself behind Yugi and took Yugi's hands in his. "Come on, Yug. Wiggle your toes," he said, drawing the trembling boy to his chest. Seto could tell Yugi was fighting a losing battle, and wordlessly plopped the trash can on the bed.

Joey sighed noiselessly and pulled a face, but gamely leaned Yugi forward just as he started to gag. Yugi retched a few times, tightly gripping Joey's hands with each convulsion. Finally, after expelling all the soup he managed to eat, Yugi sat back against Joey, panting quietly.

Seto handed him a cup of water, saying, "Rinse and spit," which he obeyed immediately. He reached out to feel his friend's temperature, frowning when he felt the heat emanating from his forehead. "It's probably time for a water bath," he said. "That is, if you're done puking."

"I'm fine," Yugi said, somewhat irritably. "Not like I got anything left in me anyways."

Joey left to fill the tub as Seto dumped the contents of the trashcan. Yami carded his hands through Yugi's hair, evoking a small sigh from the unwell aibou.

Yugi simply gave Yami his patented puppy dog eyes and was rewarded with Yami sweeping him off the bed bridal-style and into the bathroom.

"Underwear on!" Seto called after them. "I'm not sitting with him if he's butt naked!"

Yami chuckled as he set Yugi down, who started swaying without the support. He quickly stripped Yugi of his sweats and shirt, then swapped places with Seto who had followed them in. "All yours," he said

Seto bent down and picked up his friend in the same way Yami had. Yugi clung a little tighter to Seto's neck as he eyed the water unhappily. "Five minutes, that's all," Seto cajoled him expertly. "Then you can get out and go back to bed."

"Promise?" Yugi looked very young.

"Promise."

And with that, Seto dropped him into the water. Yugi yelped and splashed around a bit in a minor panic before regaining control of himself.

"C-c-cold!" he shivered.

"You'll feel better after," Seto assured him as he - rather too joyously - poured a cup of water over Yugi's head. Yugi glared at him, though all threat was lost as water dripped down his face.

"Why must you torture me?" he asked dramatically, sitting back against the tub, still shivering.

"Time goes faster when you're having fun."

Yugi looked at him incredulously. "_I'm _not having fun!"

"Who says this was about you?" Seto retorted without any malice. "And look, five minutes are up already."

Yugi gave a weak cheer and struggled out of the bathtub. Seto wrapped him in a thick green towel and gestured to the pile of clean clothing Yami had at some point snuck into the bathroom. "Get dressed, but keep the door unlocked."

No complaints from Yugi. When one was sick or injured, he never locked any doors, just in case. Yugi stumbled out of the bathroom, right into Yami's waiting arms. "Whoa! How are you feeling ?" Yami asked as he lifted Yugi easily.

Yami smiling in relief as he felt the difference in temperature from Yugi's face compared to that morning.

In an attempt to preserve his dignity, Yugi said nothing as he allowed Yami to carry him back to his room. They settled onto the bed again, Yami's hands - though not as practised as Seto's - travelling to Yugi's forehead, cheeks, and neck. They were considerably cooler and Yugi's eyes had finally lost the dull glaze coating.

"Go to sleep, aibou," Yami said softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." Yugi squirmed in Yami's arms, safe and content. Seto and Joey entered the room, very similar questioning looks upon their faces.

"Fever's broken?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded, at which both teens let out relieved breaths.

"I'll go start dinner,"Joey said cheerfully, giving Yami's arm a quick squeeze.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You know that means 'I'll go order pizza'."

Yami chuckled, "Yeah, but let him be."

Seto joined in the laughter quietly. "I'd best be getting back to my work. Let me know if you need anything or if you start to feel ill as well."

"I will," Yami promised. Seto clapped an encouraging hand on his friend's shoulder, and went about his business.

Yami carefully shifted Yugi in his arms as his aibou started on the road to recovery once more.

**Authors Note: I know I made Seto a total sweetheart in this, didnt you love it? Aha xD i know i did. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and i think i should start thinking of a Christmas chapter for you guys plus other ones as well. what do you think? :) R&R! **


	14. Important Announcement

Hello everyone,

I would like to start off by saying, i have been getting messages from you guys and i would like to say I am aware of the name thing, firstly, I DO have a tendency to write multiple stories at once, BUT when I see the mistakes and fix them, they are reverted back to the wrong names. This was due to a hacker. I knew the hacker, I thought i could trust them as i thought they were my friend but obviously there is no trusting anyone. I have dealt with said person and everything should be okay.

I would also like to point out that I am thinking of getting rid of my account. I really just cant find the time for write and Its not fair to you guys. I am also getting tired of getting all these anonymous hate mail letters, like I just cant deal with it anymore. I need to just take a break and possibly one day comeback i really don't know=( I will be taking some of my stories down one by one. And leaving the popular ones up for you guys for a while before i take everything down completely :(

I am very sorry everyone, I really hate writing this but I think its something I need to do. I will still be coming on and reading all your amazing fanfictions of course.

Anyways,

Your all amazing and best wishes to you all! xox

-Bluestarroyalty

**P.S**. Go to my profile to find out which stories are to be deleted soon. Also, Ill be making another announcement on there later in the coming weeks regarding my decision to permanently delete my account.


	15. Announcement 2

Hey everyone.

Okay, so I know you guys have been waiting to hear about the decision i've made about my time here on Fanfiction.

Well, I have some good news and some bad news, Good news i have decided that I will be keeping my profile and updating/writing new stories :) Ive had alot of time to think about this and you have all be so supportive about this and sending me amazing messages and I realized that you guys are the reason I write stories! I wouldn't really exist without you guys and I shouldn't let the haters stop me from what i love doing, so Thank you so much everyone xo!

And now for the bad news (would this even be bad news? :S ).. I am still gonna delete the stories that I wrote down on my profile, but I do have them saved, so If you do want them, I know some of you have told me that you do, I will gladly send them to you. So just PM me and Ill send the stories over to you as soon as i can, The stories are gonna be up on my profile until the new year.

And also.. Ill delete this message plus the last one from this story.

Well, I guess thats it, all thats really left to say is, Thank you everyone, and I hope you all have a safe and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :D

Bye!


End file.
